dorafandomcom-20200223-history
The Shy Rainbow
The Shy Rainbow is the 5th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 4. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Benny *Tico *Isa *Big Red Chicken *Grumpy Old Troll *Sliparooni Star *Arco Iris (debut) Summary Dora & Boots find a little rainbow at Rainbow Rock, but the rainbow is shy, so Dora and Boots must teach him to shine for the first time. Recap Dora & Boots climb up Rainbow Rock to look at rainbows of different sizes. They saw a big rainbow and a bigger rainbow. But when it was time to reveal the biggest rainbow, it wasn't there. Dora & Boots searched for the missing rainbow. The rainbow hid behind a waterfall. Dora tells the rainbow that the sun needs a rainbow. The rainbow was shy because he never appeared up in the sky where everybody can see them. Dora admits that she can be shy sometimes. Dora & Boots wanted the shy rainbow named Arco Iris to show its colors. Arco Iris had 4 colorful stripes that sparkle. On the top, there was a red stripe; on the top middle there was a blue stripe; on the bottom middle, there was a green stripe and on the very bottom there was a yellow stripe. After listing the colors, Dora & Boots had to take Arco Iris to Rainy Mountain. Map tells them that they had to go across the troll bridge, across Sneezing Snake Lake to get to Rainy Mountain. Dora & Boots made their way to getting Arco Iris to Rainy Mountain. Along the way, they sing "De Colores". After the song, Dora, Boots and Arco Iris reach the troll bridge. Grumpy Old Troll makes some bridge pieces fall apart using a remote control. Dora & Boots had to put their intelligence to the test putting the bridge boards back into place. There was pattern on the bridge. It went green, green, blue, blue. After fixing the pattern on the troll's bridge, they went across to the other side. Dora & Boots sing "De Colores" again. After that, Dora, Boots and Arco Iris reach Sneezing Snake Lake. Then they noticed that the boat, the paddles and life jackets were missing some of their color. The boat was red. The paddles were yellow and the life jackets were orange. But Arco Iris didn't have an orange stripe but he made orange by mixing red and yellow together. After that, they heard Swiper. Dora, Boots and Arco Iris stopped Swiper by saying "Swiper no Swiping" 3 times and he ran away. Dora and Boots paddled their boat across sneezing snake lake and then they heard the sneezing snakes coming towards them. They rowed fast to get away from them. Dora, Boots and Arco Iris go through a large gap in the wall. Arco Iris painted it red so that the sneezing snakes couldn't follow them. The sneezing snakes bump into the wall and swim away. Dora, Boots and Arco Iris make it across Sneezing Snake Lake and they were so close to getting Arco Iris to Rainy Mountain. Rainy Mountain was so far away but Arco Iris turns into an uplifting parachute so that he, Dora and Boots can make it up to the top fast. After getting to the top of Rainy Mountain, Arco Iris got dirty. Dora calls out to an explorer star. Sliparooni the soapy explorer star comes out of the star pocket and gets Arco Iris all shiny and clean. They said "buena suerte" to wish Arco Iris good luck. Arco Iris stretched his 4 colorful stripes and he became the biggest rainbow of all. Dora and Boots sang "De Colores" to Arco Iris together. Song De Colores Places in episode #Troll Bridge #Sneezing Snake Lake #Rainbow Rock Trivia *Dora and Boots admit that sometimes they feel shy when they interacted with the not so called Shy Rainbow. *This marks the 2nd episode where Dora & Boots get across Sneezing Snake Lake. The first time was in Whose Birthday is It? *This is the 12th episode featuring the Grumpy Old Troll. *This is the 11th time Dora and Boots cross the troll bridge. *There was no star catching on this episode, but Sliparooni star did appear at the end of the episode to clean Arco Iris. **Dora and Boots might have caught him before the start of the episode. *This is the 1st episode to premiere in 2005. *This is the 81st episode of the show. *Dora mentioned to Arco Iris that she has been shy sometimes. Dora has never been shy in past episodes, she was just convincing Arco Iris to stretch out and show his bright colors in the sky. *In this episode, the Fiesta Trio does not play their fanfare to begin We Did It. *This is one of the episodes where Map's zoom wipe effect is used after telling the viewers to go to the first and last locations. *Dora asks the viewer "What was your favorite color" at the end of the episode and "That’s a great color" after waiting for the viewers response. Then, Dora and Boots talk about their favorite colors instead of the favorite part of the trip. *Grumpy Old Troll sings The Grumpy Old Troll song but Dora cuts him off from singing it and just asks him if they can go over his bridge. *Grumpy Old Troll’s bridge is not blue this time, it’s instead blue and green. *Dora and Boots sing De Colores in place of the Travel Song in this episode. *This is the first episode seeing Map orange, first he shows himself red and yellow and then he turns orange when he tells the viewer that the colors yellow and red make orange. *During the end credits and Sliparooni's Explorer Star game, the Blue Cursor is facing left instead of right. *Arco Iris, the shy rainbow, only has four colors, yellow, green, blue and red, ordered from inside to outside. This is coincidentally the order in which the crystals are found in Dora Saves the Crystal Kingdom. *Dora and Boots don't sing the Travel Song in this episode, they instead sing De Colores. Goofs/Errors *Acro Iris did not have an orange, an indigo and a purple stripe, three colors that a rainbow has in real life. Gallery MV5BMTY3NDU4MzU3Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzkwODM2MjE@._V1_SX1857_SY888_.jpg ShyRainbow.jpg Going Across The Lake.jpg Explorer Star Sliparooni Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 4 Category:Explorer Star Episodes Category:2008 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Achievements Category:Episodes written by Eric Weiner Category:Episodes in which Dora and Boots stop Swiper Category:Episodes with Benny Category:Episodes with Tico Category:Episodes Isa Category:Episodes with Big Red Chicken